


Human

by helsinkibaby



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows it won't last...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> For day 18

Lilah knows it will never last. Wesley is too good a person to stay walking the wild side for long. Eventually, he'll go back to Angel and because Angel is big on forgiveness and redemption, he'll welcome him back with open arms. 

Lilah, though, she sold her soul to the devil a long time ago. She's seen too much, knows too much, has done too much. There's no redemption for her. 

She knows it won't last but she's content to enjoy it while she can. After all, when Wesley moves inside her, it's as human as she's felt for years.


End file.
